The Truth
by Kekkaishi no Tsuki
Summary: Rated M for later chapters. Naruko finds out who Sasuke really is. YURI R


Writer: Here's my first Naruko x Sasuki (fem Sasuke). Here's some Yuri goodness. Lemons to be expected sometime in here. This is not a one-shot. Expect more than one chapter

Naruko: Since when did Sasuke have tits?

Sasuki: It's Sasuki you idiot. And I've always been a girl. And Naruko, mine are still bigger than yours you pervert

Naruko: No fair. How come you get the bigger boobs?

Sasuki: because I suffered more you bitch

Naruko: Eh. Sure. Whatever

Writer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't own anything except this fanfic.

P.S: This fanfic takes place before and during the Zabuza arc.

Naruko's PoV

I waited for Sakura and Kakashi-sensei to meet me at the village gates. Sasuke was already there, poking fun of my orange and black skirt. "That obnoxious outfit makes you look retarded Naruko. It's no wonder that none of the guys in the village haven't asked you out. It's because you look ridiculous."

"Oiroke no jutsu!" I shouted loudly. My body transformed into my male alter ego, Naruto. Sasuke blushed. I retorted, "Ha! Sasuke, you're such a fag! I always knew you were gay!"

"S-shut up Naruko!" said Sasuke. "I'm not gay!" I could see tears streaming down his cheeks. He then ran into the woods without spitting out a comeback.

Snorting behind me, Sakura said, "Jeez Naruko, can't you lay off of him for one minute? You're bullying is so annoying. You know he's sensitive."

"It's not my fault that pussy is easily teased by a girl," I snarled as I zipped my jacket. I was feeling slightly awkward.

Kakashi-sensei said sternly, "Naruko, I expect you to apologize to Sasuke when he returns. Or it would be better if you went after him now. If you don't I'll tie you to the post again and you won't get any lunch."

"Fine," I sulked as I trotted in the direction that Sasuke ran away in. "That idiot can't take a simple joke. I suppose I have to go apologize to him now."

"You better," said Sakura. "Or Ill kick your ass. Not to mention I'll tell everyone that you're going out with Sasuke and Kakashi."

"Leave me out of this Sakura," mumbled an irritated Kakashi who whipped out a copy of Make Out Paradise. "Now go and apologize Naruko. I'm postponing our mission until tomorrow when you apologize to Sasuke."

Grumbling, I walked past a sneezing Hayate and a giggling Yugao. That purple haired bitch had stolen that cuteness from me just before I was about to make my move on him, but that's another story for a different day.

I noticed that I had to go really bad. I was never good at holding it in. Then I saw a restroom that said it was off limits. I didn't care and I had to go really bad. So I dashed towards my can of relief.

As I turned to enter the girls bathroom, I noticed that one of the stalls was occupied. This restroom was supposedly off limits. I heard a feminine voice bawling from the farthest stall. Something had obviously upset her.

"Whose there?" I called out.

The crying softened and the girl said, "Please don't come in Naruko! Just let me cry!" With that, she began bawling again.

"I'm coming in anyways!" I proclaimed. _How in Kohonagakure did she know who I was without seeing me? _Her voice was unfamiliar, but somehow she knew me. I **had **to know who this strange girl was.

Opening the stall door, I found a black haired girl with violet eyes sitting on the toilet. Her eyes had swollen with much crying. She wore the Uchiha clan symbol visible just above her left breast. I guessed that she had at least a C cup. Then it donned on me, this girl _was_ Sasuke!

"SASUKE!" I screamed as I hugged her.

Surprised, Sasuke said, "H-how did you know it was me?" She looked up at me warily before saying tensely, "Please don't let anyone know I'm actually a girl."

She looked as if she was going to cry again. "I won't tell anyone. And I knew because you're wearing the same clothes Sasuke. And I'm sorry for teasing you. That was before I knew you were a girl."

Sniffing, she said, "My name is Sasuki. And Naruko?"

"Hm?"

Hugging me, Sasuki said, "Thank you Naruko for everything. You don't know how hard my life is." She began sobbing.

"Shh, don't cry Sasuki," I said as I walked her down to the park. Sitting on a wooden bench, I asked as I wiped her tears away, "Why do you use a henge jutsu to conceal the real you? I like you better this way Sasuki. I prefer you as a girl anyways. You look much cuter this way, trust me. You look gay as a boy."

Looking down at the ground, Sasuki took a deep breath before replying, "Well Naruko, the reason I have to disguise myself as a male is because the Uchiha head could not have a female be the heir to the Uchiha clan. So instead, my father had me use a transformation jutsu to make me look like I was a guy." She sighed before continuing, "So ever since I was a little girl, my father who is now dead, made me act and look like a male when I wasn't home or when we had company.

"For so long, I never had the chance to act like a true girl. I've always been so jealous of you," sobbed Sasuki. "And when I had begun to use the henge technique daily, my brother Itachi had started treating me differently. He didn't want to talk to me anymore and nor would he teach me anything. He wouldn't help me with my jutsu when I asked. I could tell that something was always on his mind. Then that fateful day arrived when he murdered everyone in the clan except me. I don't understand why he did it. It frustrates me so much!"

Then Sasuki seemed incapable of speaking any longer; her wails of sorrow made me really feel for her. Her story of sadness made me remember the days before I became a kunoichi. Her pain made me recall the beatings I had received on each birthday I had. But then I was rescued by Kakashi taichou.

"If you no longer have a clan, then why do you still hide your true self?" I asked Sasuki softly. "Why have you been acting as a shinobi when you're truly a kunoichi? Why did you lie to us? I wish you would have stopped that silly charade of yours and joined team seven as the girl you really are!"

Sniffing, Sasuki said huskily, "I do have a reason Naruko. I do have a reason why I must stay hidden. It would change the way everyone would think of me."

"And what would that be?" I asked anxiously. _Why did she have to look like a guy so much? What made her so embarrassed to keep her henge in place all day?_

Sasuki looked around the park before leaning closer to me. I could hear her heart racing. As I thought she was going to whisper a personal secret into my ear, Sasuki pushed a dark lock of her silky hair behind her ear and pressed her soft, scarlet lips to mine.

The moment I registered the fact that another girl was kissing me, I immediately pushed Sasuki off of me.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I hissed angrily; I sounded as if I'd been told that I was a whore or that I'd agreed to go on a date with Rock Lee or Neji Hyuuga. I shuddered at the disturbing thought.

Looking away, Sasuki said, "I knew it. You hate me Naruko. I didn't know the best way to say it. But every time you said that I was gay, it was true. Naruko, I really am a gay woman."

"No..." My voice trailed off. "I thought I had a new friend I could hang out with but..." I looked everywhere except Suzuki's face. I sighed and said, "I don't hate you, but I need to think about things. I'll talk to you tomorrow, after the mission."

Part II


End file.
